victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Block
Cell Block is the fifth episode of Season 4 and the 52nd episode overall of Victorious and aired on Saturday, November 24th, 2012. Plot Sikowitz is having Jade, Robbie, and Cat rehearse a play. But he is driven crazy when Beck, Tori, and Andre constantly use their phones. Soon, even Jade, Robbie, and Cat use their phones too much which drives Sikowitz really crazy. Sikowitz says that he would give them all A's if they are up to a challenge that they could go one week without using their phones or modern technology. The gang agree to the bet and try to go one week without them. But it proves to be a difficult undertaking after Sinjin tells everyone to look at their phones and watch a video, and later, even Tori's mom also gets a text and wants to watch a funny video. Later in class, Cat was about to get her phone from the box of their phones, and Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Beck try to stop her. Soon the boys complain that they didn't want the girls to ruin it for them. So Sikowitz changes the bet that it was going to be Boys vs. Girls, and whoever group uses their phones or one of the people in the group uses a phone, they lose the bet and the other team wins. They agree and it proves to be even more difficult with the girls. Cat comes to Tori's house with a toy phone, then tries to escape and find her phone or a phone to use, then she asks Jade's help and they restrain Cat, tying her up on a leash. Then a "lost girl" - possibly a trick from the boys - tells Tori that she needs to call her mom, and suspicious, Jade tells Tori not to trust her, then slams the door on her. In class, the girls confront the boys for the trick and they didn't admit it. Then, Robbie comes in the class with a wacky pink costume and tells them to take a pic of him and post it in TheSlap.com, then the girls say that it's a trick, but the boys don't admit. Then Sikowitz tells the group that they can get their phones only if they wanted to, and everyone does, but the girls turn theirs on and take pics. Then Sikowitz say that the boys have won, the girls say they tricked them and say that the guys got their phones, but then they show that they didn't turn them on, and Sikowitz reveals that he had helped the guys and says that even if he is the instructor, he was a guy and they show off bragging saying "Boy power, boy power, boy power..." driving the girls crazy and making the girls complain. Trivia *This episode is the first season 4 episode to feature new opening credits, with more footage of upcoming episodes. *This is the second time that Sikowitz challenges his class. The first time was in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Jade's green and blue highlights make one more return before her highlights will be purple and pink for the rest of the series. *This is the first time that Sikowitz appears in Season 4 and he finally makes an appearance since Crazy Ponnie. * This is the fourth time that Tori does not post anything to The Slap during the episode. The reason Tori didn't post anything to The Slap in this episode is because of the fact that she is not allowed to use her phone because of Sikowitz's challenge. The first episode in which this occurred was the second part of Locked Up! then, Blooptorious and later, April Fools' Blank. *The students will compete Girls versus Boys. *This is Rex Powers 2nd appearance in season 4, the first is Three Girls And A Moose. *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega is absent in this episode. This is the second time she has been absent this season, the first being Opposite Date. *This is the third episode that Trina is absent and a name is not used in the episode title. First two was The Great Ping Pong Scam and Opposite Date . *Rex talks for the first time since this season. *This is the first episode of Victorious to air as the only DanWarp series currently on air. iCarly aired its last episode the day before. Quotes''' '''Robbie: Just to be clear, I am on the boys side? Sikowitz: Yes. Robbie: Sweet! Cat: No phones? Sikowitz: No phones! Tori: We can do this! Cat: (Shaking) Enhhhh! Andrè: (Talking on the phone) ''Grandma, what is it?.... No! Nobody stole your bed, you're just in the kitchen! '''Sikowitz:' Hang up that phone right now. Andrè: (Talking on the phone) Take your pills. Sikowitz: Oh, what now?! Robbie: Oh, I just texted everyone a pic of me. (Points at Cat's phone) That's my sister's shirt I'm wearing! Sikowitz: Okay that does it!? That TEARS IT! Tori: What? Sikowitz: You people are SICK! Cat: I feel pretty good. Sikowitz: Then I challenge you all... Robbie: Alright. (Takes off shirt) Let's fight! Jade: (To Tori) It's kind of sad, watching Cat go mentally insane... (watches Cat giggle and play with the dog toy phone) I always thought it would happen more gradually. Tori: (nods agreeing) Jade:'' (To Tori)'' Why are you sitting on Cat? Tori: '''If I let her up she might try to grab a real phone and I don't know if I can stop her by myself! '''Cat: I don't think you can, I'm pretty scrappy! Tori's Mom: Oh, you girls are pathetic, when I was your age we didn't even have cell phones! Tori: Yeah, but you had other stuff that we didn't have. Cat: Yeah, like dinosaurs and Moses! Goofs *Tori had posted pictures from this episode to The Slap but Sikowitz challenged the classes to not use the technology, therefore, the Boys would've won but Sikowitz wouldn't have seen it Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for Cell Block. Video Gallery File:Victorious Cell Block Promo|1st Promo File:-The Challenge" Cell Block clip|1st sneak peek File:VICTORiOUS S04E05 Cell Block Part 1 HD - Nick-World.de|Cell Block - Part 1 File:VICTORiOUS S04E05 Cell Block Part 2 HD - Nick-World.de|Cell Block - Part 2 References 405 05